This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 1999-55519, filed on Dec. 7, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center channel fixation and more particularly to a center channel structure fixed to the door in a vehicle, for guiding the window glass of the rear door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the doors of vehicles have window glass 2 at the upper side, for allowing the passengers to watch outside. The passengers may ascend or descend the window glass 2 with use of a window regulator (not shown) installed within the door 1. The ascending/descending operation is achieved by guiding a glass run channel installed along a door chassis 1a, as shown in FIG. 1.
While the front doors in the vehicle have one window each, the rear doors are divided into two sections of window glasses 2a and 2b with respect to the center channel 3 extending to the door panel 1b from the intermediate side of the door chassis 1a. The window glass 2a in the forward direction with respect to the center channel 3 is controlled up and down, while the window glass 2b in the rearward direction with respect to the center channel 3 is fixed to the door.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the center channel 3 of rear door 1. The center channel 3 of a H-shape is fixed to the rear door 1 by engagement of the door chassis 1a and the inner panel 1b with the upper and lower brackets 4 and 5.
The upper bracket 4 has a braced end with the other end open, i.e. ┌, for fixing the upper end to the door chassis 1a. A transverse portion 4a of the bracket 4 is disposed to oppose the upper end of the center channel 3 with a predetermined interval. A vertical portion 4b is fixed to the upper end of the center channel 3. An engagement hole 4xe2x80x2 is formed at the transverse portion 4a of the bracket 4.
The bracket 4 is disposed through the glass run channel 6 at the lower side of the door chassis 1a and engaged by a screw 7 with the door chassis 1a. The corresponding portion of the glass run channel 6 is formed open cut through the bracket 4.
This type center channel structure as conventionally used has disadvantages that the glass run channel 6 should be cut through so as to engage the bracket to the door chassis. As the glass run channel 6 should be cut, there is a possibility of intrusion of other substances such as rainwater into the cut portion of the glass run channel 6. Moreover, the draught noise due to air intrusion into the cut portion may occur. These problems also cause the passengers to feel discomfortable.
The present invention is derived to solve the above disadvantages of the conventional center channel structure and has an object to provide a center channel fixation structure in engagement with the door chassis having the center channel without cutting through the glass run channel.
It is the other object of the present invention to provide a center channel fixation structure to prevent rainwater and draught noise, thereby improving passenger""s comfort and product reliability.
In order to achieve the objects of the present invention, there is provided a center channel having a H-shaped section installed in perpendicular on a chassis of the door to the panel and serving to divide the door glass into two portions. The center channel is fixed to the door chassis and panel by upper and lower brackets fixed thereto. Upper bracket extends in lateral from the upper end of the center channel wherein an engagement is in parallel to a wall of a glass run channel of the inner door chassis. The upper bracket is fixed to the door chassis by a screw through the walls of the glass run channel and the door chassis.